


Another One Bites the Dust

by brookebond



Series: Diamonds are Forever [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, M/M, Married idiots, fluff-ish, it's really just a fun little thing, missing personal items, q is a little emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookebond/pseuds/brookebond
Summary: Bond has lost something rather important.





	Another One Bites the Dust

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have a prompt waiting to write for these two! Buuuuuut, inspiration hit and you get this little guy instead.
> 
> As per usual, unedited. Sorry for any mistakes.  
> Just enjoy the silly little fic.

Q watched as Bond rifled through the bookshelf, shuffling everything out of order. He watched as Bond got on all fours and looked under the coffee table, sofa, armchair, and even the rug that Bond had brought back from Morocco. He watched as Bond moved throughout their flat, getting more and more frustrated with each passing minute.

“Can I help?” Q asked, having had enough of Bond’s huffs of frustration.

“No,” he grumbled and moved to the bedroom.

Q could hear drawers opening and closing with more force than necessary, rattling everything on top of the dresser. He sighed, marking his spot in the book and setting it on top of the coffee table before following Bond’s trail of destruction to the bathroom.

“If you told me what it is you’re looking for, I could probably find it.”

Bond grumbled something about ‘nosy boffins that should mind their own business’ as he rifled through the medicine cabinet.

Q raised a brow but didn’t comment. He had learned early in their relationship what warranted an argument and whatever little tiff Bond was in certainly didn’t qualify.

Figuring whatever was going on would sort itself out soon, Q left Bond rummaging through the contents of the bathroom drawers and made himself a cup of tea. They were running low on Earl Grey so Q added it to their grocery list on the fridge while the tea steeped.

He was just getting back into his book, Albert curling up in his lap when the bathroom door slammed and heavy footsteps made their way to the living room.

“You’ve given up,” Q commented, barely glancing over his book as Bond threw himself into the armchair next to him.

Bond replied with a non-committal noise that Q couldn’t figure out if it was affirmative or negative.

“Are you going to tell me what you were looking for?”

“My ring,” Bond muttered.

Q sat up straighter, his book slipping in his grip. “Your ring?” he asked, not because he needed to clarify, no, but because he couldn’t believe that it had been lost _again_.

“Yes. My ring.”

“You only got this one two months ago.”

“I know.”

Q sighed and marked his place in the book before setting it down again, disrupting Albert which earned him a glare from the cat. “You’re not getting another one.”

“I remember having it before I left for Tunisia. But not after.”

“That was a month ago. Please tell me you didn’t take it to Tunisia with you.”

Bond flicked him a look but kept his mouth shut which did not bode well for the ring still being in England.

“You can’t be trusted with anything,” Q huffed. He looked down at the ring on his own hand, wondering what it would be like to not know where it was. He took it off every now and then when he was tinkering with equipment, but he always put it back on afterward. Q knew where his ring was at all times. He couldn’t help but wonder if Bond losing his wedding ring twice was a sign. Maybe they weren’t equally invested.

Tears pricked at his eyes and he stood quickly, throwing Albert off him completely. Q ignored both Albert and Bond’s protests as he rushed to his office, locking the door behind him. A locked door wouldn’t do much to stop a double-oh, but Bond knew better than to invade.

 

Hours later, Q was still holed up in his office. His thoughts had finally turned from thinking Bond didn’t want to be married to the project he was currently working on. It was a pleasant distraction, all things considered.

He was in the middle of testing his prototype when his phone chimed. Q glanced over, his eyes catching a picture before the screen darkened. He sighed and checked the message.

It was a picture of Bond’s left hand, ring in place on the third finger, with the caption ‘I found it!’.

Q couldn’t stop the small smile the spread over his lips. He’d had time to calm down and realise that Bond losing the ring had no real bearing on their relationship. The rings were merely symbolic.

He unlocked the door and moved through the flat, finding Bond in the kitchen fixing drinks.

“Where was it?” Q asked, wrapping his arms around Bond from behind, eliciting a small hum from his husband.

“It was tucked between the mattress and headboard.”

Q laughed and pressed a kiss to the back of Bond’s neck. “At least you’re creative when you lose things.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration has come from RL currently. Yes, J. Bond actually has lost his ring twice (actually three times now). We had to buy him a new one. This is the second time he's lost the second ring.  
> However, I did get a picture from him that was his hand with his ring on, triumphantly declaring that he'd found it.


End file.
